Artillery
Artillery is a military combat arm that employs weapons capable of discharging large, explosive projectiles in combat. Artillery is used often in the ''Battlefield'' Series. Battlefield 1942 and Vietnam Artillery in Battlefield 1942 and Battlefield Vietnam is manually fired by players, however they are fired the same way as any other vehicle, though it can be difficult to aim and fire these vehicles, as the shells are lobbed out and arc towards the target. Battlefield 2 ' Artillery' is one of the 'commander resources' introduced in Battlefield 2. Instead of artillery being the responsibility of a player driving a slow and lightly armoured vehicle, it is called in by a team's commander using his overhead map. The actual artillery guns are stationary, usually within the team's main base, and if they are destroyed by a Special Forces' explosives or a well-aimed bombing run, the commander will be unable to call artillery until at least one of the guns have been repaired. Artillery strikes are very deadly to the enemy, especially infantry, as single shell will instantly kill an infantryman. These barrages are also lethal to vehicles as well, as vehicles such as a Tank or APC can be destroyed within seconds from a single barrage. The number of Artillery Guns present (and hence the number of rounds fired) is determined by the size of the map. On a 16-sized map, only 1 gun will be present. On a 32 or 64-sized map, there will be 2 artillery guns present, and will fire about twice as many shells when compared with a 1-gun Artillery strike. Previously, commanders could lose points for teamkilling with artillery, but did not gain points for killing the other team with artillery. This was changed by a patch that no longer made commanders be 'punished' for teamkills with artillery. However this has lead to troll commanders deliberately calling artillery on their own team's main base, and due to the extremely high number of votes Battlefield 2 requires to 'mutiny' (eject) a commander, this can lead to the game becoming unplayable. This problem will also hinder the team's progress. Battlefield: Bad Company Artillery in Battlefield: Bad Company is now fired manually by players but it is much easier compared to the artillery guns in Battlefield Vietnam and in'' Battlefield 1942. Unlike the Artillery from previous games, the Artillery Gun loads signifigantly faster than the previous games, but fires only 5-8 Artillery Shells at the target. However, the shells form a considerably tight group in and around the target area. Singleplayer Artillery guns can be found on several missions, they usually have very limited range and are only used for a brief period. Appearances 'US' *Welcome to Bad Company 'RU' *Welcome to Bad Company (It should be noted that the Artillery guns are captured by American forces.) 'MEC' *Ghost Town Multiplayer The Artillery gun is an important asset mainly for Gold Rush, it only makes one appearance in Conquest, which it's effectiveness is serverly limited by it's short range and it's location makes it an easy target for AH-64 Apaches and Mil Mi-28 Havocs. Rush 'US' *Oasis *Valley Run 'RU' *Harvest Day Conquest 'US' *End of the Line 'RU' *End of the Line Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2,' Artillery' has become nothing more than eye candy as they only fire against enemy warships outside of the combat zone. However, the Mortar Strike is now considerably more powerful and can be classified as the 'Artillery of Bad Company 2' , the only exception of Artillery eye candy is in Zero Dark Thirty, where the Bolivian Militia call in a mortar strike and a single hit can kill the player. Category:Vehicles Category:Battlefield 2 commander resources Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Emplaced Weapon